1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an object, a method, or a manufacturing method. In addition, the present invention relates to a process, a machine, manufacture, or a composition of matter. In particular, the present invention relates to, for example, a semiconductor device, a display device, a light-emitting device, a power storage device, a driving method thereof, or a manufacturing method thereof. In particular, the present invention relates to a semiconductor device. In particular, the present invention relates to a semiconductor device including a logic circuit in which a scan test can be carried out.
2. Description of the Related Art
A memory in which data stored in the first storage circuit corresponding to a volatile memory can be held by the first capacitor provided in the second storage circuit in a period during which the power supply voltage is not supplied to the storage element is known. By using a transistor whose channel is formed in an oxide semiconductor layer, a signal held in the first capacitor is held for a long time. The storage element can accordingly hold the stored content (data) also in a period during which the supply of the power supply voltage is stopped. A signal held in the first capacitor is converted into the state of a second transistor (an on state or an off state) and read from the second storage circuit; therefore, an original signal can be accurately read.